


focus

by blackmarketblood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmarketblood/pseuds/blackmarketblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erwin gets overwhelmed by work, Levi likes to provide him a distraction so he can focus on more enjoyable matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	focus

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes in advance.

Erwin Smith sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was catching up on paperwork for better part of the evening and the dull, monotonous work was tiring him to no end. Not to mention, writing a report for last maneuver that once again cost a lot of lives of Scouting Legion’s manforce was taking its toll as well, albeit emotionally. Most of those who died were barely even adults – yes, they were _children_ and he sent them to their deaths, like so many times before...

A door creak  interrupted his gloomy musings. He grabbed the nearest paper and glanced over to the door.

Levi’s head popped in.

“Levi,” breathed Erwin and put down the papers, relaxing into his chair again.

Corpolar took this as an invitation to come in and quietly closed the door behind himself as he did. “Working late again, Erwin?”

Erwin rubbed his eyes and sighed. „I’m almost done.” He knew he should finish it tonight and be done with it. But with every word he wrote down, the images of his subordinates getting devoured  by Titans alive flooded his mind. Although it’d already been a week, he could still hear their screams full of unspeakable terror.

He grabbed a pen, determined to finish the bloody report, stick it into a file and never to look at it ever again.

“Here you go,” Levi said as he placed a glass of scotch on table. Erwin could tell that Levi knew the reason it was taking him so long to finish the paperwork and he was grateful that he didn’t elaborate on that subject. He poured the golden liquid down his throat and almost immediately could feel warmth and calming numbness spreading through his body.

“Just what I needed.”

Another glass appeared next to the stack of files on his table. Erwin looked at Levi, leaning against the wall behind his back, a glass of his own in his hand. “I’ll never be done with it if you get me drunk.”

Candle flames flickered in Levi’s eyes. “Two glasses won’t get you drunk, don’t be stupid. Drink up.” He raised his glass to Erwin before drinking it. “I can tell you could use a bit of distraction.”

Erwin sighed. “It’s been a rough week.” He emptied his glass and turned to his unfinished report. “Hell, I can’t remember when it _wasn’t_ rough.” 

Suddently, he could feel Levi’s hands on his shoulders. Levi gently rubbed them and Erwin leaned into the touch. “You see, I could tell,” Levi whispered, his lips brushing his ear.

Barely audible moan escaped Erwin’s lips. Long hours behind his desk made his back stiff, but the back rub didn’t relax only his muscles but also his mind. Levi’s presence – his touch – made him forget the grim reality, if only for a brief moment.

He could feel Levi’s lips on his ear again. “Why don’t you leave it for tonight and let me take care of you.”

Erwin snapped out of haze created by alcohol and Levi’s presence. He _should_ get his work done – he’s been avoiding writing this report for days – but the idea of spending the rest of the night in oblivion of Levi’s arms sounded much more inviting.

Ever since he joined the Scouting Legion, Levi could tell when Erwin got overwhelmed by his job, by reality of losing his comrades and friends under the orders he gave, and made him forget. Even if it was for a briefest of moments, Erwin welcomed the distraction that made him focus on his lover’s lips instead of his dead friends’ limbs scattered around the field.

Levi undid the top buttons on his commander’s shirt and slipped his hand under it, rubbing his chest. “You deserve it, Erwin. The rest. You _need_ it.”

It was the truth and Erwin knew it. Once he realized there was no reason to fight it off anymore, he grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him into his lap.

Light smile appeared on Levi’s lips. “Good. And now let me take care of you.” He cupped Erwin’s face in his hands and kissed him, long and proper. He ran his hands down to his chest and clumsily started unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on Erwin’s shirt. “Get it off,” he muttered inbetween kisses. Erwin complied and quickly took off his shirt, throwing it to the floor.

Erwin ran his hands through Levi’s hair; it was silky and smooth to the touch. He relished the feel of it under his fingers, its smoothness contrasting with the rough and itchy undercut beneath. He pushed Levi closer and kissed him. There was roughness in that kiss but also yearning and desperation to forget, to escape, to _feel_ something that wasn’t despair.

Finally, Levi broke the kiss and traced Erwin’s jawline with his mouth. Erwin threw his head back, exposing his neck to Levi; an invitation to corporal to shower it with kisses and few playful bites. Levi placed his hands on Erwin’s chest, caressing it and slowly making his way to Erwin’s waist. Levi’s touch felt like fire on his skin, quickening his breath and the lower corporal’s hands went, the harder he became.

Levi struggled with Erwin’s belt. “Damn this thing.”

“Let me,” said Erwin, his voice hoarse. He unbuckled his belt and started undoing the buttons as well when Levi touched his hands and stopped him. “Uh-no. Me.” Levi grinned and unbuttoned Erwin’s pants himself. Erwin was already hard.

Levi looked into his eyes as he wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking. Erwin’s breath became quicker and shallower with each stroke of Levi’s hand. When Levi ran his thumb over the tip of his cock, Erwin moaned. Levi shushed him. “We don’t want the whole headquarters to hear you, do we.” He put his other hand over Erwin’s mouth as he quickened the strokes over Erwin’s length. And Erwin’s mind was completely blank, for the first time in days he didn’t think about anything or anyone, his whole being focused on Levi’s weight in his lap and his hand jerking him off. He could hear Levi whispering something into his ear but he couldn’t make out the words, couldn’t hear them over his own muffled moans that he couldn’t control anymore; they escaped his mouth as he neared the climax. Erwin bit down on Levi’s hand as the sensation of orgasm ran through him, trying to silence the last moan that erupted from his throat.

Levi lifted his hand from Erwin’s mouth and fished out a handkerchief out of his pocket.

“You always take good care of me, Levi,” said Erwin, his eyes still closed in post-orgasmic bliss.

Levi thoroughly wiped Erwin’s cum from his hand as he eyed his commander. “Well, there’s finally some colour in your cheeks again.” His face and tone softened as he added, “You’re too hard on yourself, Erwin.”

Instead of replying, Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi’s small built and pulled him into tight embrace. Inhaling his scent and feeling his body in his arms, he let all the burdens and worries slip his mind; focusing on nothing more than the closeness of Levi.

 

 


End file.
